


The Drumroll

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [73]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bartender!Ian, Dancer!Mickey, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I don't remember the exact lines in the show anymore but I think it would be really cool if there were a situation Mickey and Ian that played out like that scene. In my head it's like ian has this casual, intimidating confidence (like jerome had) and then he says the 3(?) questions: you know the secret to good sex? Control. The secret to... (ugh I'm blanking) then some sexy response, another sexy intimidating type question, another sexy confident reply leading to the and who's the boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drumroll

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I would have a chapter up, but I figured that this simple prompt was a good place to start at after being gone for so long. (Well, long me at least) I hope that this was worth the wait.

Mickey’s head was still thrumming as he pulled his black tank top over his head. He had worn the same one for probably three days by now without washing it, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. He’d need money to go to the laundromat, and the little he earned at the club each night he needed to keep for food and rent.

 

He sighed, cramming the rest of his stuff into his old, worn out gym bag, slamming his locker door closed, leaving the itchy, silver booty shorts inside for tomorrow’s shift. Mickey had taken his time changing, too tired and seeing really no point to rushing, so when he walked out into the main area of the club again, he expected it to be left empty. Only, that’s not what he found.

 

The spotlights were shut off, the space ever so slightly brighter than when he had gone in to change twenty minutes earlier. The cement floor along with the stages looked like the aftermath of some kind of earthquake, littered with red cups, cigarettes, used and unused condoms and shattered glass.

 

Mickey looked up, eyes focusing on the only other person left in the building - Ian. The bartender. He was standing with his back to Mickey, seemingly cleaning up the space he was responsible for. The brunet’s feet had stopped moving, and he was standing about eight, maybe ten meters from the bar, eyes still laid out on Ian. His shirt was off of his body, slung over his shoulder, probably for no other reason other than comfort. The main area of the club was always anything but a steam room, even after everybody had left. Dave should really invest in some better air conditioning.

 

“You’re staring” Mickey fought back a grin at the fact that Ian hadn’t even turned around to check who it was, he could just sense it somehow. The two did not refer to each other as boyfriends, and they were by no means exclusive. However, they had been working in the same club for a little over two months, and certain things certainly had gone down between them.

 

It had started with harmless flirting, gazing at each other when Mickey was up on stage and Ian was behind the bar. After a while it had become a little bit more, kissing, groping, the occasional blow job. They had only actually fucked two times, but despite the casual tone in their relationship, Mickey was rarely able to ignore the buzz in the pit of his stomach when he and Ian were in the same room together. Especially when they were alone.

 

“You complaining?” Mickey finally answered, his voice carrying a teasing tickle as he took the few steps closer, walking in behind the bar. Ian was still turned away from him, wiping down the counter, but Mickey could all but fucking hear the smirk that was surely covering his face right about now.

 

The blue eyes traveled over Ian’s muscular back, up to the buzzed red hair covering the back of his neck. Mickey swallowed, gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip, feeling himself start to crave this man already. It was perfect, really. A huge, empty club, just the two of them.

 

Ian seemed to realize that too, because after a beat of silence, he let go of the wet rag and straightened up, his skin stretching wonderfully over the perfect muscles as he moved. Once he turned around, their eyes immediately stuck to each others. Ian’s pupils were dilated, the green color ever so slightly darker than usual as he took a step forwards, mouth fixed into that wonderful smirk that haunted Mickey’s dreams in the very best way.

 

He swallowed as Ian took another step forwards, almost caging him in, his back getting closer and closer to the bar as he kept backing up, keeping a little bit of distance in between them, almost as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse.

 

“Mick” Mickey’s eyes fell to those thin, perfect pink lips, watching the way they hugged the syllable to fucking perfectly. He swallowed, a small, barely audible hum escaping out through his lips. “What’s the secret to good sex? Hm?” Ian’s hum was accentuated by his hips meeting Mickey’s, the brunet’s back finally hitting the bar, leaving him with no place to escape, not that he wanted to. Ian’s voice was low, confident, sexy. Maybe Mickey would even describe it as creepy, but in the very, very best way possible. His blue eyes were still focused on the other man’s lips, thirsting for them, all the while knowing that the drumroll was worth much. “Control” Ian finally answered his own question, one of his hands falling down, onto the bar, steadying himself over Mickey.

 

Mickey swallowed thickly, his eyes drifting up Ian’s face, their eyes connecting, nothing mirroring inside of the orbs other than pure, heavy passion. The tension building up with every second that passed. Mickey had always loved this part, especially when he was with Ian. The intense moment right before their lips met, the air so thick, laced with lust that you could easily slit it with a knife. The drumroll.

 

The blinks of Mickey’s eyes were slower than usual as he tried to get his head to stop spinning so wildly.

 

“What’s passion?” Mickey’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as Ian used his free hand to palm him through his jeans, adding just enough pressure to tease him, but not so much that he actually got much pleasure out of it. When Mickey looked up at Ian again, their faces were ever so slightly closer together, the air even thicker than it had been a moment ago. “Connection”

 

Mickey held in a groan as Ian tilted his head to the side, dipping his face down into the crook of his neck, licking a thick stripe up from Mickey’s collarbone to the taught skin right behind his ear, the salty, but still somehow sweet taste coating his tongue. The blue eyes fluttered closed, Mickey leaning into every single one of Ian’s touches. He was so fucking gone on this guy that it wasn’t even funny anymore, nor was it deniable in any way, shape or form.

 

Ian just fucking did something to his body and he didn’t even have to touch him to do it, so yes. If it was something that they fucking had together, it was connection.

 

“And who’s the boss?” Ian’s voice feathered Mickey’s collarbone, his breath hitting his saliva on the pale skin, the cold feeling making Mickey shiver in the best way. The hand tightened on Mickey’s quickly growing bulge, making his teeth dig into his bottom lip as Ian lifted his head again, their eyes connecting. The green color was close to black by now, and Mickey just knew that Ian was just as turned on as he was himself.

 

“I’m the boss” “You’re the boss” Their voices collided against each other, just as their lips did only seconds later, Ian dipping his head, craving the taste of the dancer way more than he would ever be willing to admit. Mickey’s hands were placed behind him on the top of the bar as he worked his lips in between Ian’s, his stomach buzzing violently at the feeling of kissing this man, just as it always did.

 

Two hands were resting on either side of Mickey’s waist, fisting the black fabric, frantically attempting to pull the two of them even closer together.

 

“Fuck, turn around” Ian demanded, the dark, sultry, perfect voice pouring straight into Mickey’s mouth. He didn’t get much of a chance to obey before Ian pulled away from the kiss and flipped him around himself, his stomach pressed against the curve of the bar.

 

They were both frantic, impatient as fuck, so it went pretty quickly when Ian undid Mickey’s pants, pushing them down enough that he had access to that perfect fucking ass. Mickey sucked in a breath as the air hit his skin, arching his back, wordlessly begging Ian to fucking get to it already.

 

“You look so fucking good” Mickey heard Ian mumble, along with the sound of him searching through his pockets for his stuff. “Bending over for me” His voice was a little bit more steady now, and the sound of a packet of lube being ripped open reached Mickey’s ears. “So fucking needy”

 

A moan escaped Mickey’s lips, the sound a reaction to both the words and Ian’s slicked up finger circling his rim. Ian’s left hand rested on the bar top for a second before he moved it to Mickey’s waist, bunching his shirt up a little bit right as he eased the first finger into his tight ass.

 

“Oh - “ Mickey cut himself off, teeth digging into his tongue, eyes closed as his body swallowed Ian’s finger, just as perfectly as it always did.

 

“Good boy” Mickey would always appreciate the fact that he had never had to tell Ian that he was into praise, that was something that the redhead had just sort of randomly ended up discovering about fifteen minutes into their very first fuck.

 

Mickey had no fucking idea how or why being called somebody’s ‘ _good boy_ ’ turned him on to no end, but he had since long decided not to dwell on it. Ian soon added a second finger, fucking Mickey open with his digits, slowly but surely getting him ready to take his cock.

 

Mickey was breathing heavily, rocking back against his fuck buddy’s fingers, eyes clenched shut, mind drifting in and out of the room, stomach bunching up into small knots.

 

It didn’t take very long before Ian realized that Mickey was ready, and at that point, he eased his fingers out, using his own jeans to get rid of some of the lube before undoing them, sighing as he was relieved of the pressure on his cock.

 

Mickey was aware of another packet being ripped open, and soon the light ‘ _slick slick slick_ ’ of Ian spreading the left over lube onto his shaft. Mickey reached over to the other side of the skinny bar top, tongue resting in between his teeth right as Ian placed his hands back onto either side of his waist, carefully pressing his cock into his tight hole.

 

Mickey’s brows furrowed, teeth digging far into his pink tongue, eyes shut as Ian eased inside of him, inch by inch, finally bottoming out. They stayed that way for a second, breathing heavily, Ian’s exhales fanning the back of Mickey’s neck as they molded into each other.

 

“You’re always so fucking - “ Ian became quiet for a second as his grip tightened on Mickey’s body, his cock sliding out almost all the way before he slammed back in again, the force of the thrust sending a howl out from in between Mickey’s lips. “Tight for me” Ian finished his thought, right as he repeated the action, rolling his hips steadily, fucking Mickey in that perfect way that nobody else had ever done before.

 

Mickey’s knuckles whitened, his grip tightening on the counter as he subconsciously started rocking back, meeting his crush’s movements, eyebrows knitting further together as he sensed that Ian was starting to get closer to finding his prostate.

 

“You look so fucking good like this” Ian’s rough voice was laced with pleasure and Mickey groaned in appreciation for the words. “Good boy” He praised then, and Mickey started rocking back a little bit harder, making the ‘ _slap slap slap_ ’ sound all the more prominent.

 

“Oh fucking - !” Mickey called out, and Ian grinned, speeding up further, pistoling into him even harder, making sure to slam against his prostate every single time, turning him into nothing if not complete and utter mush under his touch.

 

“My good boy” Ian praised, eyes drifting down to where they were connected, watching Mickey’s ass take all nine inches of his cock like a fucking champ. It was so fucking beautiful.

 

Mickey moaned uncontrollably, feeling his orgasm start to build up as Ian kept hitting that one, special and completely perfect spot inside of him. Ian sped up further, the thrusts starting to get a little bit sloppier as his own legs were slowly but surely turning into jello.

 

Within seconds, Ian’s arms were wrapped around Mickey’s waist, lips resting against the back of his neck as they both came undone, his cock still buried deep inside of his lover as they pumped out the last of their loads, groans and moans and curses tumbling out from in between their lips.

 

“Mine” Ian’s heavy, sedated voice hit Mickey’s ear, lighting his entire body on fire in the best way.

 

“Yours”


End file.
